Back To Normal
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Rachel is the daughter of Stefan Salvatore and wants to go back to Lima in order to get back to Normal. However she will find a certain member of the Unholy Trinity a Werewolf who will pull Rachel's heartstrings. Where does Caroline fit?
1. Rachel's independence

_Back To Normal _

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_Rachel Berry Sat on the couch of the Salvatore house still reeling about her new life as a vampire ever since dying in California and coming back. It was within her blood that brought her back to life and thanks to Bonnie she was able to bring her back here. _

_Rachel Berry was the daughter of Stefan Salvatore and Damon was her uncle. "Hey," Stefan said and Rachel looked at her dad who looked around her age. _

_"Are you going to talk me out of leaving?" Rachel asked and Stefan shook his head no. "What I've learned about you that once you have an idea in your head then nothing will stop you." Stefan said to his daughter. "Bonnie's has made a ring so you should will be able to walk anywhere and you have a back-up." Stefan said to Rachel and she smiled then looked up at him. _

_"Rachel your abilities has a vampire is one thing but you are a witch too. Matter of fact your bloodline is from an original and your powers are going to come." Rachel shook her head and respond, "I can't be compelled plus I drink Vervain in sips." _

_Stefan shook his head and looked up to see Caroline enter the room._

_"Hi." Caroline said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss. _

_"I know you want to go back to Lima for a while and so I was wandering I could accompany you, I mean not because I want to spy or anything but it sounds like this choir compeitions are a lot of fun. It could be stressful and you might have the urge to eat people." Caroline told Rachel and Stefan weren't have put it like that. _

_"My dad didn't put you up to that." Rachel said an Caroline shook her head no. _

_"Okay." Rachel said to Caroline and it made her happy that she got ready to pack. _

_"Thank you, it puts my mind at ease." Stefan told him and Damon walked downstairs with Elena. _

_"Well Niece of mine you better keep yourself safe because I am okay with destroying a whole town if they mess with you." Damon said and then smiled. "We just worried about you because you are new." Elena said and Rachel responded, "I appericate all of this but I will fine." _

_So Rachel and everyone got together for a group hug. _


	2. Meet Caroline

_Back To Normal _

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_They enter the Berry house..._

_Rachel knew it was a ghost town ever since their fathers were murdered when her vampire bloodline was triggered. Caroline looked at Rachel and said, "You don't have to stay here." _

_"Maybe we could redecorate and sell it later; I mean it's in my name." Rachel said to the blonde and she agreed. So after settling in there was a knock on the door which was Kurt. Rachel missed him and he asked her a million questions..._

_"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerate I'm sorry I been missing." Rachel said and Kurt asked, "What happened?" Caroline walked in and knew she had company. _

"_Hi you must be Kurt." Caroline said and extending her hand. "I'm Caroline." The perky blonde said and Kurt was very surprised by meeting her. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt told Caroline and she responded, "Rachel tells me you go to NyAda and you are engaged. Of course you know she cut herself off in mourning and the news might not be up to date." _

"_That's correct. Blaine and I broke up, he's dating the very person who used to bullied me." Kurt said and Rachel responded, "Dave!" Caroline didn't know who that was and Rachel told him. "Okay that's strange." Caroline said and Kurt shook his head yes then she said, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want and I'm going to go upstairs." Caroline said and then walked up. _

"_She seems nice, is there anything you want to tell me?" Kurt asked and Rachel comment, "It's not like she's the girlfriend of my real father." Kurt gave her a look and Rachel looked in his eyes. "__**Forget what I told you, Caroline is not the girlfriend of my real father, Leroy and Hiriam are the only fathers you know of.**__" Rachel compluse him and Kurt said, "So she seems nice, who is she?" _

"_She's an aspiring author who worked on the show that tanked really badly and she wants to write horror movies." Rachel said and Kurt responded, "She doesn't seem like the Horror movie type. Anyway there's been a lot going on here…." Kurt and Rachel sat on the couch and he told her about Quinn coming back. _

"_She's a little bit different then before…" Kurt told Rachel and he added, "She stopped a car from hitting someone, she pushed it and made it back-up. I mean it was impossible and next thing you know everyone around like it never happened." _

"_Wait, what?" Rachel asked and Kurt responded, "It's amazing." Kurt then told her that Shelby was back. _


	3. Kurt will be compelled again Here's why

_Back To Normal_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_Caroline just appeared at that moment and tried to look natural. _

"_Where did you come from?" Kurt asked and Caroline responded, "I have soft feet, did I miss anything?" "Kurt was telling me that Quinn who's like you're built was able to hold back a sixty ton car and everyone seemed to forget." Rachel hinted at Caroline and the blonde replied, "That's amazing." _

_Kurt didn't see what was going on at this time but thought the exchange was weird to say the least. Caroline got a text and saw it was from Stefan who said, __**"Damon and Elena are coming, I have nothing to do with it." **_

_Caroline excused herself and walked down across the hall outside. She called Stefan._

"_What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked and Stefan responded, "Damon wants to check in on Rachel and Elena is coming along." _

"_Usually I were get really pissed about it, if I didn't think Rachel's BFF might be supernatural who pushed a car back but when there were witnesses they seemed to forgot about what they saw all of a sudden." Caroline said and Stefan responded, "What?" _

"_Something is wrong here but…." Caroline said and then looked to see three werewolves growling at her. She went back inside quickly and they started banging at the back. _

"_What's going on?" Kurt asked scared and then there was a knock on the door. Rachel ran to it in super Vampire speed which Kurt was in shocked and Quinn ran in. Quinn was half-naked and her hair was a messed then Rachel asked, "What's going on?" Caroline walked up and said, "She's a werewolf." _

"_A What?" Kurt yelled. _


	4. It gets worse

_Back To Normal_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Four_

_It occur to Rachel something really big was about to go down and the look on Kurt's face said it all. It was a look of sheer terror and the diva was only scare because of Kurt getting hurt as well as Quinn. She ran to check on Quinn... _

_"They are all from Yale, Biff tried to pack me and..." Quinn said and looked at Rachel. "You smell different." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "I am but you should remember I'm still your friend." Quinn shook her head as the Wolves really tried to get in and Kurt was panicing. _

_"Quinn I need for you to calm Kurt down and stay away..." Quinn said and she ran right into. He back away and the blonde told him it was okay. "It's still me Kurt, it's still Rachel...We're just different." Quinn told Kurt. Rachel march up to Caroline. _

_"I know my Uncle and Elena are here." Rachel said to Caroline and she didn't denied it so she began to text the both of them. "I send the text and the address." Caroline told him. _

_The door were banging from the back and Kurt scream in horror. A hummer drove up the lawn and as Rachel looked out at the window it was Santana with a Shotgun who began shooting away. _

_When she shot one, it died instantly. The other six tried to break down the Hummer and so Caroline got some Lycol as well as a lighter. Ms. Forbes always resourceful with a little help from Rachel's new found power made a flame thrower and burned a Wolf. _

_"Santana come on!" Rachel yelled and a Wolf try to nip at her. QUinn then changed and knock the wolf on the ass then ran back. As they shut the door, Caroline said, "What a welcome home." _

_"Berry you're a vampire, I knew about Quinn and whose your friend." Santana said and Rachel made the introductions. "Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Rachel this is all over the place and it's because of Quinn. Brittany is held up in the house with her family." _

_"The Car..." Caroline and Rachel said at the same time. Then a man came crashing down the celing thanks to Damon and Elena who dropped into the house. _

_"Hi niece." Damon said with a smile. _

_After cleaning up the mess..._

_"What's going on?" Damon asked and Rachel responded, "Kurt is human and freaking out in the living room. Santana is human but obviously figured out how to kill them and the Wolves came to play because Quinn who I'm very interested in dating stop a car from hitting someone. While Shelby compelled everyone else to forget, obviously she didn't know how to delete the video from the world wide web. Some of my other friends are trapped in small part of the city and this outbreak is only happening here." _

_"So you don't want me to throw Quinn to the overgrown pooches, so she won't be. We have to find out a way to quiet the poouch partol before they make everyone dinner." Damon told her niece and then Kurt walked out. _

_"Rachel you might want to see this." Rachel walked to the front door to Shelby with Beth who Quinn was holding onto it . "Hi Rachel, Damon." Shelby said to the both of them. _


End file.
